The last of snow
by PrideAndNeutrality
Summary: Jack y Mavis son los últimos sobrevivientes de la ciudad de Transylvania. ¿Que pasará cuando el alocado cazador y la pequeña superviviente se encuentren?


Llevaba tres días sin probar la carne, tan solo alimentándose de las provisiones que había conseguido gracias al pobre local de comida rápida. Podía sentir el calor del Sol sobre su piel, un calor tan abrumante, desesperante, que tan solo le ayudaba a terminar por admitir la realidad: aquel mundo estaba podrido y jamás volvería a ser lo mismo que antes, sin embargo, su vida seguía valiendo lo suficiente como para pelear por ella. Relamió sus labios y coloco la mochila sobre su espalda, caminando sobre la azotea del edificio. Sus botas estaban gastadas y el pantalón militar estaba cubierto de tierra y manchas de sangre. Intentaba permanecer limpia, pero en esos tiempos era difícil conseguirlo. Un suave silbido escapo de su boca, mientras sus cabellos azabaches se revolvían gracias a las rafagas de viento. Tenía que ver cuantos zombies estaban por la zona, la mejor vía de escape. Ya no podía permanecer más tiempo en esa ciudad, las noches estaban volviéndose demasiado frías, la comida se acababa, el número de infectados continuaba en aumento. Pronto la famosa Transylvania terminaría consumida por el virus, y ella no podría hacer nada para detener el proceso; tan solo continuar luchando por su vida.

¿Y quien era ella? Mavis. La joven de apenas 14 años que ya se había quedado sin familia y pronto sin suficientes cantimploras. Se sentó lentamente, para luego colocarse boca abajo y de esa manera arrastrarse hasta el borde de la azotea. Coloco los binoculares sobre sus ojos, ajustándolos para poder observar mejor los cuerpos putrefactos de los zombies. Había un par metidos en un callejón, parecían pelear por los restos de un cuerpo. Tenía una falda morada y las piernas desnuda, una chica joven, de seguro. Aunque ella no era quien para hablar, a su edad, continuaba teniendo el cuerpo de una chica de 12 años, fácilmente confundible con una infante gracias a su voz aniñada. Era tan pequeña que escabullirse en los lugares menos inesperados no le era difícil; tuberías, cajas. Pasar desapercibida era su mayor punto fuerte, no le agradaba llamar la atención. Ni siquiera cuando el mundo estaba en "paz", era una muchacha tachada de invisible, oscura y solitaria. En su cintura había un cinturón donde mantenía una metralleta y tenía un par de pistolas a cada lado de sus muslos. El sudor caía por su cuello y se perdía dentro de la camiseta negra de manga corta. - Veamos... - Susurro, moviendo los binoculares en todas direcciones, hasta que un sonido la distrajo. Su cabeza se dirigió a la izquierda rápidamente, donde por primera vez en su vida... vio una orda inmensa de zombies.

- No puede ser verdad. - Susurro, con los ojos abiertos como platos, echándose levemente hacía atrás. Había una pequeña figura corriendo delante de todos ellos, como si estuviera sirviendo como carnada.

¿Que clase de loco haría eso? Ajusto nuevamente los binoculares y pudo observar mejor a la suicida figura. Por su tamaño y su complexión, sin lugar a dudas era un muchacho. Tenía el cabello blanco y sostenía un bate entre sus manos, corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. ¿Sonrisa?

- Pero que... - Volvió a exclamar sorprendida, boquiabierta ante la imagen que estaba presenciando. En un momento se dio vuelta y corrió hacía la orda. - Es hombre muerto. - Fue lo que salió de sus labios, al observar como el muchacho no aminoraba el paso y terminaba por entrar en medio de aquellos caníbales muertos. Ya no podía divisar su cabeza color blanco, tan solo la sangre que parecía volar por todos lados y los gritos. Más que estar atentando contra su vida como un estúpido; parecía divertirse.

_Vamos, Mavis. Retrocede. Se lo comerán vivo. Sabes que eso pasará._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero la idea de volver a observar como los zombies devoraban un cuerpo, de la misma forma que habían hecho con el de su padre, hizo que desistiera de la idea de dejar de observar y huir. Tomo la metralleta y lentamente apunto en dirección a la orda. Los disparos provocaron que los zombies nuevamente terminaran siendo cuerpos inertes en el piso, pero ahora no producto de los golpes que les daba el peliblanco. La sangre nuevamente saltó, y la pelinegra intento no matar al muchacho, tan solo disparando a sus alrededores.

Pero entonces lo perdió de vista y dejo de hacerlo._ ¿Donde está?_ Nuevamente se coloco los binoculares, buscando al joven, pero este se había alejado y parecía caminar hacía... _No_. No podía estar intentando entrar al supermercado abandonado donde estaba; los zombies lo seguirían y sería el fin de la pelinegra. No, tenía que detenerse. Parar ahora. Mavis tendría que huir.

Sus pies se movieron solo y de un segundo a otro estaba bajando por las escaleras, moviéndose por los pasillos hasta llegar al centro del supermercado, que no era más que una zona donde estaban amontonados todos los carritos y los estantes vacíos, donde a lo mucho podrías encontrar comida podrida.

El Frost estaba cerrando la puerta, colocando un cilindro de metal para mantenerla así. Tenía sangre por toda su ropa y continuaba sosteniendo el bate con una mano, luego de su pequeña travesura con los caminantes, ahora tenía que encontrar alguna manera para protegerse de esos monstruos. Se volteo y observo a una muchacha a unos metros de el, que no parecía divisar su presencia. - ¿Estas infectada? - Pregunto, levantando su voz mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

La joven se volteo al escuchar aquella pregunta, sorprendida al encontrarse frente a frente con el suicida. Automáticamente retrocedió. No había tiempo para contestarle, esa puerta no resistiría mucho más tiempo, no a sus ojos. Soltó un jadeo y se dio media vuelta, comenzando a correr en dirección a otro de los pasillos.

_¿Que hace una niña aquí?_ Fue lo que paso primero por su cabeza, mientras sus ojos azules continuaron observando la figura menuda. - ¡Oye, niña! - Grito al observar como comenzaba a huir, sin responder a su pregunta. Dejo atrás a los hambrientos zombies y comenzó a correr detrás de ella, sonriendo ante la persecución. Los pasillos se volvían largos y parecían un laberinto, la pelinegra llevaba al menos una semana escondiéndose en aquel lugar, pero continuaba perdiéndose en algunas ocasiones, esperaba con fervor que aquella no terminara siendo una.

- ¡Quédate quieta! ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! - Continuaba gritando el ojiazul, aún cuando sus pasos eran los que mas resonaban por el lugar, gruñendo. - ¡En cuanto te alcance te voy a asesinar! - Le amenazo, aunque en realidad no planeaba cumplir sus palabras. - ¡Responde mi pregunta! ¡No te voy a hacer nada! - Se contradijo después, sin dejar de gritar en ningún momento. Pero la Dracula continuaba moviéndose, sintiendo como el muchacho de 18 años comenzaba a rozarle los talones, provocando que su corazón se agitara producto del miedo._ Calla, Mavis._ Fue lo que se ordeno a sí misma, tensando su mandíbula mientras daba bruscamente vuelta en otra dirección, buscando el escape por la puerta de atrás.

Finalmente encontró las escaleras en forma de caracol y bajo por estas, sin dejar de escuchar la voz del muchacho detrás. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Su cuerpo se tiro abruptamente contra la puerta y con ambas manos tomo la perilla, tirando de esta e intentando abrir, pero para su desgracia... estaba con pestillo.

En cuanto ella se quedo quieta, el peliblanco le cayó encima. Botándola con su peso en el suelo, sujetando bruscamente sus muñecas para colocarlas a cada lado de su cabeza. - ¡Quédate quieta! - Exclamo, sentándose sobre la muchacha. - ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto.

La pelinegra continuo en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior y volteando su cabeza hacía un lado, pegando su mejilla al frío piso.

- ¡Respondeme! - Grito sobre su rostro, apretando con mas fuerza sus muñecas.

La muchacha lo observo con sus grandes ojos azules, tragando saliva.

- Déjame ir. - Frunció su ceño y comenzó a moverse para soltarse. - Los zombies van a venir, tengo que salir de aquí.

- Yo también estoy viviendo en este mundo, sé lo que significa el tiempo. Estoy gastando MI tiempo para saber quien demonios eres.

- ¡Pues deja de hacerlo! - Grito la joven, volviendo a moverse desesperadamente. - Nos van a comer a los dos. ¡Y no soy una suicida como tú! ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Suicida como yo? - Inquirio, derepente escucharon un sonido. - Mierda. - Bufo, levantándose. - ¡Corre! ¡Pero tú no te alejes de mi! - Le ordeno, antes de abrir la puerta de una sola patada, logrando que el viento azotara sus cabellos al salir.

- Olvídalo. - Fue lo que contesto la joven, comenzando a correr con sus cortas piernas en dirección a un auto en las afueras del callejón. La puerta estaba cerrada así que se apoyo en los bordes de la ventana y de esa manera entro; algo bueno de aquellos tiempos eran las manías que podías adoptar. - Yo me voy, no necesito de... - Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, escucho una puerta a su lado cerrarse y cuando se volteo; el peliblanco ya estaba en el asiento del piloto. Su boca se abrió y por unos segundos no supo que decir, pero prontamente el automóvil arranco y ambos muchachos se perdieron en la ciudad.


End file.
